


倒计时

by Buckysaur-Translated (Buckysaur), SteveRog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur-Translated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveRog/pseuds/SteveRog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇译文是灵魂伴侣梗，作者在文中大概的意思是每个人手上都有一个遇见灵魂伴侣前的倒计时，当时间为零的时候，就是遇见灵魂伴侣的时候。</p><p>(Chinese Translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/678886">Wings of Time</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	倒计时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678886) by [Buckysaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur). 



> 这篇文原作为Yentl，这篇文仅仅是作为该文的译文出现，望周知。

34604天—16小时—5分钟—28秒

瘦小的Steve Rogers出生在世界上最大的城市里，一条小街中的一座小房子里，在他出生的瞬间，就决定了他是一个残缺的小男孩。他很安静，仅仅只是盯着天花板，迷迷糊糊的蔚蓝色双眼里满是奇妙的疑惑，就好像他已经知道了未来多的是哭的时间，不急在这一时，因此他应该珍惜每一分钟而不是把它们浪费在哭泣上。

除此之外，出生的同一天，他被抛弃了。当他的母亲看到他手腕上黑色的数字，立刻恐惧着抽回了双手，目光游移了五次，不敢相信他将来会多么心碎。  
他是残缺的，无可否认，也无法修补，没有人愿意要一个残缺的玩具，一个像他一样残缺的孩子。Steve的母亲毫不犹豫地把他交给了领养的人，嘴角紧抿，眼神冷漠，没有一滴泪水，就像她从来没有儿子一样。

31001天—2小时—36分钟—41秒

他们从来不让他穿任何短袖的衬衫，而Steve并不知道这是为什么。他曾经质疑过为什么他决不能露出自己的手腕，因为他既没有像莉齐那样的伤疤，也没有安迪皮肤上那种红色的斑块。但是孤儿院里的姐姐们只是摇了摇头，要他藏起手上的字母，因为这是他的缺陷，而他还不能理解。同时也只是因为他瘦小天真，体弱多病才导致他没有任何朋友，导致卢克处处躲避他。

30931天—23小时—18分钟—30秒

Steve花了很多的时间仔仔细细地查看手腕上的字母，这些黑色的字母深深地烙在他的皮肤里，有的从未变过，其他的仅仅一年才改变一次。如今，他已经学会了不再去问这个不愿意被回答的问题，但是，他开始逐渐意识到这些数字是怎么起作用的，也逐渐开始了解这些他在学校里一直试着去弄清楚的这些数字到底是什么。但是他始终无法清晰地抓住重点，因为它们总是在他的幻觉中一闪而过，不停地纠缠翻转，游荡在自己周围。而皮肤上的字母不同，它们是唯一陪伴在他身边的东西，也是他唯一可以依靠的东西。

30689天—11小时—7分钟—2秒

每当Steve有机会的时候，他总是在偷听其他孩子讲话时观察他们的手腕。没有任何一个小孩手臂上有像他一样的四个漩涡纹路，四行数字，Steve开始明白了，原来，他的数字就是原因，是一切发生在他身上的事情的始作俑者。这就是为什么他是残缺的，被憎恨的，为什么有时候人们踌躇犹豫着不愿意接近他，为什么他总是得不到足够的食物，为什么体育课上老师总是让他坐在一边，因为他是残缺的，他甚至无法奔跑。

30212天—8小时—24分钟—56秒

跑步或许是最糟糕的事了，因为他没办法解决，他不能逃跑，也不能就这样走开。他甚至不能追在他滚落的球后面跑过街道，最后只能任由邻居家的小孩偷走他的球，边溜走还边指着他大笑。

30003天—15小时—52分钟—47秒

最后，是莉齐在午餐时把他拉到一旁，小声地告诉他这些数字到底代表了什么。她要他一定保密，不能让别人知道这是自己告诉他的，如果被其他的姐妹知道了她一定会挨打，因为Steve的数字和常人不同，而这些本该对他保密。  
从那一刻起，他就对这些数字有了新的认识。他从老师那儿偷了一只铅笔，从马克那儿偷了一个笔记本，尽可能尽全力写下他所有的运算。一年有365天，有时候364天，一天有24小时，一个小时60分钟，而1分钟等于60秒。这些数字太过庞大，而他的运算“太长”。

27015天—20小时—1分钟—19秒

战争爆发了，Steve将这些数字抛之脑后。他现在已经完全明白了这些数字到底意味着什么，伴随着即将席卷而来的愤怒和破坏的风暴，他知道自己永远不可能活到那么久，久到那串数字的尽头。Steve一无所有，也不惧怕失去任何东西，所以他决定加入排着的队伍，等待着成为一名士兵，等待着至少最后能对自己的国家有一点用处。

26014天—4小时—23分钟—47秒

Steve现在确定了，他一点用处也没有。

25581天—17小时—14分钟—8秒

遇见Peggy Carter的那天，对他来说，是特殊的一天。当她终于见到自己的时候，他甚至花了一点时间瞟了一眼她的手腕，看看她是不是也有一个破碎的时钟，或者倒计时刚刚好走到了零。  
不，这一切都没有发生。Steve叹了口气，走开了。  
那天，他飞扑到一颗手榴弹上，却并没有死。时间还没到。

25498天—2小时—50分钟—3秒

事实证明Steve太过残缺，连死亡也不要他。

4天—14小时—11分钟—53秒

Steve醒了过来。  
只有两行数字还环绕在他的手腕上，他看着它们，心里充满了奇迹和狂喜，然后他义无反顾地冲破了面前的墙，跑到了街上，急于证实自己的想法，运算数据急速盘旋在他的脑海里。2000年？2010年？直到他看见了一面由光线构成的明亮的墙，上面写着，2012。  
只剩4天！ 4天！  
也许他并不是残缺的！

1天—10小时—39分钟—12秒

突然有了活下去的理由这件事让Steve有种奇怪的不安感，并不是说他以前从未有过这种感觉，而是这种感觉从来没有像现在这样鲜明，难以忽视。虽然他曾经遇见过Peggy，但是她有自己的灵魂伴侣在等待着她。Steve从来没有期望过也能拥有任何一个属于自己的人。  
现在，Steve还有一天半的时间就要遇见那个人了，但他却完全没有任何准备。  
他背靠在床边，坐在房间的地板上，一边颤抖一边喘息，俯下身用手指环抱着自己的身体，蜷缩成恐惧的一团。  
终其一生，他都准备默默无闻地死去，从一开始他就准备孤身一人，从不等待，也从不停下来奢望。既然他永远也不会像孤儿院里的姐妹们那样遇见自己的灵魂伴侣，为什么他还要费心去思考要对那个人说些什么。他太过肯定自己永远也用不着那些开场白。  
而现在的情况证明，他需要，而他还没准备好。  
一阵细小的敲门声响起，Maria Hill特工的声音从木头门外传进来：“队长，我可以进来吗？”她的嗓音听起来比平常要轻快一些。  
Steve从地板上爬起来，揉了揉自己的眼睛，弯下腰看了看那面小小的镜子，想知道自己的状态看上去是否还好。完全不好。他吞咽了一下，走到门前，拉开一条小缝，从门缝里看着她，问道：“有什么我可以帮你的？”  
Maria摇了摇头：“没什么，我只是过来给你一些文件，Fury希望你在明天上直升机之前能简要了解一下情况。”  
Steve点了点头，把门打开了一些。看见Steve目前令人诧异的状态，Maria展示了一个特工绝佳的不动声色的素质。“谢谢你，Hill特工。”Steve一边说，一边把文件抱在自己的胸前。  
“叫我Maria，不用谢，队长。”她微笑着回答，朝他点了点头，然后离开了。

0天—1小时—14分钟—58秒

他们找到了Loki， Steve在出勤的路上焦虑地计算着自己的倒计时。他害怕他可能会在混乱中错过自己的灵魂伴侣，没准就是一个在人群中匆匆跑过的女人。恐惧攫住了他的心脏，他不停地用牙齿咬着下嘴唇。他不能错过那个人！他不能！不能在这34604天的等待之后！  
他必须要知道这个人是谁。

0天—0小时—2分钟—3秒

Steve被抛向空中，然后重重地摔在地上，他就地滚了几圈才站了起来。在他再次跳起来攻击Loki之前，他趴在乱石上，把手套甩到一边，焦急地查看着时间。他的倒计时。

0天—0小时—1分钟—28秒

他跳起来，朝Loki挥舞着他的盾牌，然后迅速跳开，拳腿并用猛击Loki，一边躲闪着对方的攻击，一边在脑海里倒数着剩余的秒数。什么时候？谁？为什么他们俩会在这个地方相遇？  
Loki再次把Steve抛向地面，权杖重重地压在他的脑袋上。  
“跪下。”Loki冷冰冰地说。  
Steve咬紧牙关，一把抓住权杖，用力挥开。他再次跳起来，对着Loki当胸一拳，狠狠地反击。“今天不行。”他大吼出声，因为今天是他最特殊的一天。今天是他最重要的一天！

0天—0小时—0分钟—51秒

Steve对着Loki的下巴来了一拳，却被抓住了胳膊，用魔法吊在空中，被摔在几米远的地上，翻滚了几圈，牙齿咬到发痛。这绝对是个他灵魂伴侣出现来救他的完美时机，他一边苦涩地想，一边希望自己是真的并不残缺。他希望自己的倒计时真的会起作用，真的会让他遇见谁。他期待着那个人会为他而来，因为他已经厌倦了孤军奋战，他的一生，他都在孤军奋战。不想再这样了，他心想，我不想再孤身一人了。  
——ready gonna fire at will  
Cause I shoot to thrill and I’m ready to kill [music]  
Steve翻了个身，疑惑地盯着斜上方的天空，恰好看见一颗彗星—不！一个人。一个人穿着钢铁装甲，有着野性的双眼。他看着钢铁侠向Loki发射了一发掌心炮，然后降落在地面，挡在他身前。  
I can't get enough and I can't get my fill! [music]

0天—0小时—0分钟—0秒

Cause I shoot to thrill! [music]  
Steve缓缓地站起来，动作僵硬得近乎机械。于是就是这一刻？就是这一刻！  
钢铁侠用他的武器对准Loki：“轮到你了，驯鹿宝宝。”  
也许Steve不用再孤身奋战了。  
他走向面前的人，把盾牌稳稳地扣在手臂上。真奇怪，在他过去的人生中，他从未想过这一刻会来临，而在过去的五天中，他几乎是靠着这个信念才活了下来，而现在……他以为自己会因为终于从90年的等待中解放出来，失去了他等待的目标而空虚，但现实是，他并没有。他看着Loki周身变亮，武器也消失了。  
“明智的举动。”钢铁侠说道。Steve沉重地呼吸着，终于意识到这一切已经结束了。他想知道，装甲里的这个人是否也意识到了这一点。  
“Stark先生。”他说道，紧张得除此之外无法再多一句开场白。这就是这一刻。命中注定的这一刻。  
“队长。”  
他回家了。他终于回家了。


End file.
